A Heart-Shaped Red Song
by Babi Baker
Summary: Una colección de songfics sobre el equipo, primer capítulo Unbreak My Heart: "Por eso, tal vez, es que estás ahora en la iglesia, rogando por Jane, por el equipo, por ti. Por fortaleza, por paciencia, plegarias nacidas de la desesperación de un corazón despedazado hasta quedar suspendido en una masa deforme de piezas apenas sujetadas."


**Unbreak my heart**

**N/A: **Y… sí, más Angst. He pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a Whitney Houston, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, y esta canción ha pegado muchísimo conmigo. Éste sería el primer One-shot de la colección. Ultimamente mi musa no me proporciona más que un solo capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Si The Mentalist me pertenece entonces soy Madonna, y como no soy la reina del pop, entonces no. No me pertenece.

Cuando Jane vuelve a encerrarse en sí mismo no sabes cómo tienes reaccionar. ¿Deberías molestarte? ¿Entristecerte? No lo sabes, y eso es lo que más te irrita. Se supone que eres una mujer adulta, en control de sí misma. Y aun así tus emociones se escapan de las fuertes ataduras bajo las cuales los encierras.

No estás enamorada. No puedes estarlo, o al menos eso te dices todas las veces que se escapa del bullpen a su asqueroso ático, es una manera de negación y lo sabes. Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto. Sin saber cómo terminas como una de esas mujeres a las que tanta lastima le tenías, rogando por un amor que sabes es imposible.

Extrañas sus raras muestras de afecto, sus conversaciones sobre una taza de té y una de café. Añoras las discusiones entre ustedes y la manera en que idearía un intrincado plan para hacerte perdonarlo, sin sus locuras el trabajo te parece más deprimente y aburrido.

_Don't leave me in all this pain__  
__Don't leave me out in the rain__  
__Come back and bring back my smile__  
__Come and take the tears away__  
__I need your arms to hold me now__  
__The nights are so unkind__  
__Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Deseas con todo tu corazón que él vuelva a ser el de antes, a ser como un niño travieso en vez de una sombra siniestra en un cuartucho decadente. Te mueres de ganas de verlo sonreír genuinamente como en aquellas ocasiones realmente especiales en las que los dos se reunían en tu oficina, mientras tú rellenabas papeleo y él te distraía.

Por supuesto que actuabas fastidiada, sólo para no dejarlo ver tus verdaderas emociones, no podías, no puedes y no podrás permitirlo. Está mal, es incorrecto y es imposible. Él tiene suficiente como para que le añadas eso.

Sin embargo, eso no te prohíbe desear que esté contigo de nuevo, que repita esas palabras que te dijo en tu oficina antes de dispararte.

_Un-break my heart__  
__Say you'll love me again__  
__Undo this hurt you caused__  
__When you walked out the door__  
__And walked outta my life__  
__Un-cry these tears__  
__I cried so many nights__  
__Un-break my heart__  
__My heart__  
_

¿Cuántas lágrimas se escaparon de tus ojos cada vez que pensabas en él? ¿Cuántas veces tu corazón se aceleró, solo para romperse un poco más cada vez que lo viste? ¿Cuántas veces repetiste la escena del ascensor en tu mente intentando descubrir que podrías haber hecho diferente?

Has perdido la cuenta, quizá porque no vale la pena, quizá porque sabes que sin importar lo que hagas se repetirá, o tal vez no las cuentas para nada. ¿Para qué si al final no cambian tu situación? ¿Para torturarte un poco más? ¿Para recordarte que puedes sentir algo, aunque eso sea dolor?

_Take back that sad word good-bye__  
__Bring back the joy to my life__  
__Don't leave me here with these tears__  
__Come and kiss this pain away__  
__I can't forget the day you left__  
__Time is so unkind__  
__And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Está mal que lo desees y aun así, cada noche, cada minuto libre en el que tu mente se sale con la suya, te imaginas como sería. Como se sentiría el tenerlo para ti sola, como se sentirían sus labios en los tuyos, sus manos en tu cuerpo, su piel bajo tus manos, su respiración en tu oído…

Pero te deshaces de esas ideas con dificultad, ¡Cómo desearías poder deshacerte de tu corazón del mismo modo! Tal vez de ese modo tus pensamientos solo se encargarían de resolver los casos que te acosan diariamente, en vez de un rubio que ocupa tus ilusiones en vez de tu vida.

No puedes olvidar su rostro en la sala de interrogatorios cuando Lorelai les soltó esa pequeña bomba.

"Fuimos amantes, él y yo" ¡Que puñalada tan certera resultaron ser esas palabras! Debiste haber preguntado algo, dicho cualquier cosa en vez de quedarte con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua. Estás segura de que la furcia de Red John se regodeó en cada expresión que tu máscara –ya de por sí deteriorada- dejó ver entre sus grietas.

Te torturas, como una masoquista emocional, pareciese que te gusta el dolor, o al menos, el dolor relacionado con Jane, das pena, estás segura de ello. Por eso no puedes sino preguntarte si no fuiste igual que Lorelai, un títere, un peón más en este ajedrez sangriento.

Te preguntas también si, en el momento que Red John decida hacer su movimiento contra ti, Jane o los demás dirán que lo tenías merecido, por dedicarte a una causa perdida. Todos saben que es imposible salvar a lo que no quiere ser salvado.

_Un-break my heart__  
__Come back and say you love me__  
__Un-break my heart__  
__Sweet darlin'__  
__Without you I just can't go on__  
__Can't go on_

Por eso, tal vez, es que estás ahora en la iglesia, rogando por Jane, por el equipo, por ti. Por fortaleza, por paciencia, plegarias nacidas de la desesperación de un corazón despedazado hasta quedar suspendido en una masa deforme de piezas apenas sujetadas.

Ruegas por enésima vez por Jane, para que encuentre la felicidad y si no es en ti, que por lo menos la encuentre en alguien más, en alguien capaz de mejorarlo, ya que por lo visto eres incapaz de ello.

Por último deseas, en un fútil intento, que Jane venga a ti, que decida verte, que note los cambios, para otros insignificantes, para ti importantísimos, que has hecho por él, que cure todas las heridas que ha dejado en tu maltrecho corazón, que recomponga tu corazón y si es posible y Dios se siente lo suficientemente generoso y misericordioso contigo hoy, que decida amarte, aunque sea como la buena amiga que has demostrado ser.

Te arrodillas en silencio, pidiendo una señal a Dios Todopoderoso para saber si debes renunciar o seguirlo ayudando. Si todo este dolor vale la pena o es el prólogo para una plétora de tragedia, de la cual hasta el mismo Shakespeare se vería orgulloso de leer entre sus cuitas.

El teléfono vibra con violencia en tu bolsillo y al tomarlo entre tus dedos ves el número del objeto de tus pensamientos.

- Lisbon.

- Hola, me preguntaba si querrías cenar conmigo hoy, sé que es tarde, pero… bueno ¿Qué dices?

- Seguro, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

- Vale, ¿Dónde siempre?

- Donde siempre, Jane.

Apenas cuelgas, alzas la mirada agradeciendo a Jesús, la virgen y todas las deidades a las que te has encomendado.

Al salir del templo, después de persignarte, te parece que la virgen María sonríe desde su estatuilla impoluta.

_ Gracias Dios, por no rendirte conmigo, te prometo solemnemente que tampoco me rendiré con Jane, pase lo que pase._

**N/A: **¿Les ha gustado? No teman decirme lo que piensan

Interrogante ociosa: ¿Jamás se han preguntado qué pensarían los actores si leyeran lo que les escribimos haciendo? Sería curioso, especialmente si leen las historias con Rating M.


End file.
